


as far as his plans go

by zinia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinia/pseuds/zinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles thinks he is a genius..</p>
            </blockquote>





	as far as his plans go

**Author's Note:**

> my first work ever..lets see how and where it goes

It happened after danny first met derek as Miguel in stiles’s room. Stiles was very proud of himself that day for having made derek uncomfortable. Until ofcourse derek broke his nose for the same. Stiles was furious. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t plan on using derek for getting danny to help out. It just kind of happened. And the result was a big help to all of them especially DEREK the asshole who decided to distort stiles super symmetrical nose anyway. Revenge was definitely in order. He needed a plan…..

First stiles decided to get danny all hot and bothered about “Miguel” which, considering their first interaction, wasn’t very hard to achieve. And then subject derek to danny as often as possible which also wasn’t a challenge , what with derek lurking around the school all the time. Stiles was convinced that derek was all bark and no bite . it wasn’t like derek might bodily harm danny (ripping throats with teeth). So all in all it was a good plan. The only downside was danny might get emotionally hurt because he might actually fall for derek and there was no way in hell that derek might be gay. Stiles doesn’t know how he knows that but that he just does. And anyone who was friends with danny would never intentionally hurt him. I mean the guy is essentially a saint.

But derek does seem to get super uncomfortable with a guy hitting on him. So all he needed was another gay dude to carry out his evil plan. But who…and then suddenly it hits him that he doesn’t really need a gay guy per se. a pretend gay would also do , rather it would be better because then the not gay guy won’t get hurt. Stiles was a genius. And he also prided himself for being a world class actor and master of deception ( lying to the SHERIFF and getting away with it for years and years was a no amateur zone. thankyou very much). That way he will get to witness dereks embarrassement first hand. Now all he needed was a villainous evil laugh…he ha ha ha…and get to work.

Step 1. Look gay: Buy form fitting clothes. Hang out at the gay bar. order martinees. Easy peasy.

Step 2. Smell like arousal around derek: think about Lydia and her hair, her smell, her skin tone, her mouth….(ok getting slightly off topic here) for instant boners. Like the one currently being supported. Check.

Step 3. Flirt with derek: now this was the difficult part. Not because stiles couldn’t flirt with men. O he can. But how are you supposed to flirt with someone u hate and barely tolerate. Not to mention that derek would inadvertently catch any lies stiles may speak to help the cause.

So step 3 reqiures a little bit of work. Research it is then.

He can do that. So he has to flirt with derek and avoid lying. Well flirting is a loose term. The thousands of movies he has seen are finally going to pay off.

 

Romance is more a body language then words really. In movies usually things start with Staring and admiring from a distance. Then, complimenting the other person on their looks.. And big bam boom…u have a very uncomfortable derek.

Operation revenge derek begins on a bright sunny Saturday morning......


End file.
